


Candy Land

by Leppeh



Series: Family Game Night [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluffy, Mirandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leppeh/pseuds/Leppeh
Summary: Just another cute little snippet of Miranda and Liam
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Family Game Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720138
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	Candy Land

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from FB DWP group.
> 
> All errors are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: Just borrowing them for some cute, fluffy fun.

New York Fashion Week for fall and winter has begun for Fashion Queen, Miranda Priestly. Aside from Paris Fashion Week, this was the fashion maven’s favorite time of year. The hustle and bustle of designers, models, photographers, and all things fashion excites her. To have it in her backyard is the icing on top. It’s like getting an adrenaline shot or the feeling of being at the peak of an orgasm. She always looked forward to it, until now. Now, no matter what she does, no matter how great a show is, Miranda just doesn’t feel the excitement like she usually did. 

What Miranda really wanted to do is go home and spend time with her daughters and their newly extended family members, Andrea and Liam. Ever since Andrea and her son, Liam, have become an entity in hers and her daughters lives, Miranda can’t seem to get enough of them. The five of them have been spending every spare moment they have together ever since Miranda and Andrea had reconnected nearly a year ago. They even spent Paris Fashion Week together this past year. 

Normally her twins would spend the week at their father’s while Miranda is away at Paris Fashion Week, however, this past year Andrea had suggested they all go with Miranda. Andrea had proposed that she and the kids explore Paris while Miranda attended the shows and events. How could she possibly disagree with that suggestion? Especially when she can physically picture herself coming back from an after party to the four of them lounging in the hotel suite living room. She was already hesitant to be away from her little family, so of course Miranda agreed. It turned out to be her favorite Paris Fashion Week ever.

“Ciao Miranda!” Donatella Versace greeted her, while kissing both her cheeks.

“Hello, Tella.” Miranda returned the greeting.

“Are you alright? You look distracted.”

Miranda waved away Donatella’s concern. “Of course I’m fine.”

Donatella looked critically into Miranda’s piercing blue eyes for a few seconds before giving a slight nod of her head.

“Where’s your amore at? I’m surprised she’s not here, attending the shows.”

“Liam has the croup.”

“Oh! Poor thing. I hope he’s okay?”

“Andrea said he’s doing better, but a little grumpy.”

Before they can say anything further, Miranda’s phone notification went off, indicating she has a message. Giving Donatella an apologetic look, she reached into her purse and got out her phone to see who the message was from. Seeing Andrea’s name on the screen brought a smile to her face.

“Well, that’s better,” Donatella said. “Your amore?”

“Mhm.”

Opening the message, she noticed Andrea had sent her a video and before she could click ‘play’ another message came through.

_ ‘Congratulations! It’s a boy! Now, come get your surly son.’ _

Curious as to why Andrea had sent such a message, Miranda clicked the ‘play’ button on the video. Donatella, still standing next to her, leaned in to also watch the video. Upon pressing ‘play’, Liam, the two years old toddler, stands in front of the camera wearing his blue robe with soccer balls decorating it. The toddler had a little cute pout on his face with his hair sticking out everywhere. 

_ “I’m sorry Bubby, what did you say?” _

_ “Why are you being mean to me?” Liam’s lower lip puckered out further with his face drooping down in sadness. _

_ “I’m not being mean, Bubby.” _

_ “...” _

_ The toddler shuffled around while sadly pouting. _

_ “Want to tell me again what you said you needed earlier?” _

_ Liam looked down at the floor, then back up to his mom. “... I need another mommy.” _

_ “You need another mommy?” _

_ “Yes,” Liam said quietly, while pouting. _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Cwause you is not being nice.” The two years old said grumpily. _

_ “Alright, who do you want as your mommy?” _

_ The toddler looked around for a split second, then said, “M’anda.” _

_ “Okay. I’ll tell her.” _

_ “Okay, mommy.” _

_ “Oh Bubby, you can’t call me mommy anymore.” _

_ “No?… I call you…” Looking puzzled, Liam asked, “mama? _

_ “You can’t call me mama either.” _

_ “Why?” The toddler, now more upset, scrunched up his face in confusion. _

_ “Because you want another mommy, so I’m not your mommy anymore.” _

_ “Oh… What is your name?” _

_ “Andrea.” _

_ “Anrea?” Liam’s face scrunched up again, not believing his mom’s response. “You’re not Anrea.” _

_ Light chuckle can be heard coming from Andrea behind the camera. _

_ “Ready for your nap, Bubby?” _

_ “Yes, mommy.” _

After the video ended, Miranda and Donatella looked over at one another then burst out laughing. Lucky for them, they were standing inside an empty tent so no one was there to witness the two of them leaning on one another, laughing like two giggling teens. 

“Oh Miranda! That was just precious.”


End file.
